Hanmanaa
=General Information= History The first time Hanmanaa was born in a slave camp, on the world Alaris Prime. He was already an agressive boy from early one, and due to that got the attention of one of the slavers. He was mearly a few years old when he was put into a fight with a human, that was sentenced to death by the slavers. In a matter of minutes, Hanmanaa had ripped the head from the humans torso. As he looked angry at the slavers, he threw the dismembered head towards the leader of the camp, who didn't manage to avoid it. Covered in blood, the slave leader smiled at Hanmanaa as he motioned several of the guards to attack him. All four of the guards had simple blasters when they came running towards the wookie. But without much effort, Hanmanaa managed do disable two of the guards. He took their blasters and in a non-wookie like speed, he managed to kill the four guards with the blasters. But while being occupied with the guards, the leader of the slavers had managed to move in and surprise the wookie with a neural shock collar. Life as a fighting slave In the years to come, Hanmanaa was tested by every type of opponant. He was placed against creatures, sentients, semi-sentients and every other opponant the Exchange could come up with. As he grew older, wiser and stronger, Hanmanaa started to earn the respect of millions people across the galaxy. His nickname, the "Duracrete Wall", was even used in advertisings across the galaxy. His fame, also became something of respect. Opponants of Hanmanaa where usually scared, and some even killed themselves before they would face him. But at the end of every day, Hanmanaa was a slave to a slaver, and Hanmanaa never got a single credit he earned for his master. Breaking the chain When Hanmanaa reached the age of a 100 years, his master had died and another had taken his place. The new master, was someone who had gained a small margin of respect from Hanmanaa. He was someone who treated him better, and even started to pay Hanmanaa for his fights. As Hanmanaa was still the most feared and respected warrior in the battle ring, his payment grew by the fight and Hanmanaa made no use of it other then purchasing battle gear. Hanmanaa reached the age of 150 still a slave, but at his 150th birthday, his master made him an offer he couldn't refuse. Hanmanaa was to be set free if he would start to train new warriors for his master. Hanmanaa was thrilled at the new possibility, and took the chance to grow his fame even more. He started to use his capital to enhance the training abilities, he would use in the years to come. Taking a part in the coup Being free, but still apart of the organisation, Hanmanaa's ambitions grew. After setting up a training academy for warriors to fight in the battle ring, Hanmanaa set the goal to have these academies across the galaxy. His fame made it easy for him to set up a few lines and bases in the north part of the galaxy. Beside slaves that where offered to him and his trainings, their was also a large amount of free people who wanted to make creds and fame in the galaxy. Hanmanaa used these free people to form a seperate group of warriors that where benefitial to him, and that could take on opposing people of him or his training academies. His dealings in dark affairs got the notice of someone who was high up in the chain of command within the Exchange. He approached him, to be part in a coup to take over the organisation, and to make it grow into the most powerfull criminal group that would be in exsistance. Hanmanaa's ambitions to move up, where being offered in an instant. And he took the opportunity with both hands. Categorie:The Exchange Categorie:Profiles Categorie:Non-Force Users